Amnesia
by Tea-StainedBrain
Summary: After a legendary battle where he singlehandedly dealt with a giant rival mafia family, Vongola Decimo disappeared without a trace. Two years later, the Rain and Storm Guardians found an ordinary, clumsy dark brown-haired man named Shou uncannily similar to their disappearing boss in a FAMILY-RUN CAFÉ! Why did he not remember anything? Semi-AU/TYL&First Gen/ Fluff
1. Prologue

**Xx Amnesia xX**

Summary : _After a legendary battle where he singlehandedly dealt with a giant rival mafia family, Vongola Decimo disappeared without a trace. Two years later, the Rain and Storm Guardians found an ordinary, pathetically clumsy dark brown-haired man uncannily similar to their disappearing boss in a FREAKING FAMILY-RUN CAFÉ! Semi-AU/TYL_

Disclaimer : -I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. It's Akira Amano's. I just messed her work with weird ideas :P!

- I do not own the cover image. It is a creation by zanael of deviantart!

**Warning : This is a HUMOUR and FLUFFY fic!**

* * *

**Prologue**

Italy in the year 20XX saw a great man-made phenomenon in the underground world : in one night, the second most influential famiglia was torn apart, no, wiped out from the surface of the earth, and the following morning all the hospitals in Cologne, where the family was situated, were filled with tough-looking patients of questionable identities.

However, such occurrence is not uncommon in the bloodshed history of Italian mafia.

The only reason why it is remembered as one of the legendary events of the Italian underground is because it is rumoured that only one man was responsible for the massa- umm… destruction.

The man is the head of arguably the most powerful, established family in Italia, the Vongola. The man himself is reputed to be unbelievably young (about twenty years of age) and unexpectedly compassionate for a mafia boss, but with incredible force, inherited in the bloodline, demonic instinct that sees through everything, fearful fighting skills as a result of years of training with the dreaded 'greatest' hitman of the generation, Reborn and cruelty once angered ( when even the troublesome, self-centric guardians, including the fearsome Hibari Kyoya, would shudder).

His name is…

_Sawada Tsunayoshi_

Nevertheless, after that legendary retaliation he managed to pull off against a rival famiglia which had infuriated by interrupting one of his few rare moments of peace, the breakfast, the great Vongola Decimo disappeared without a trace!?

**_Was he killed?_**

_No, such a powerful man could not be destroyed that easily, could he?_

**_Did he flee his duty as the tenth boss of Vongola?_**

_Though that has always been his dream, considering the fact that he had been patiently and perfectly completing his duty as a boss of a great family, he would be too dutiful and principled to resort to that…_

**_But, hey, maybe he was sick and tired of his _****_paperwork_****_!_**

_That's interesting prospect, but he would know that such an idiotic plan would result in __**MORE paperwork.**_

_**Then, why did he disappear?**_

" Instead of _WHY_, should you ask _WHERE_ did he disappear to?"

The rhetoric question was raised by a dark figure with fedora and cool air around him sitting prominently at the head of an antique, giant mahogany table in what seems to be a meeting room.

Apart from the dangerous-looking man, the seats round the table were occupied by equally mysterious, intimidating seven people. On the right of the said man was a silver-haired man with forest-green eyes and a bellicose look. On the left was a smiley black-haired Japanese, but the subtle frown on his face suggested his actual worry. Next to the black haired man were a muscular man with white crew-cut hair style, and an eye-patched girl of long, silky indigo hair let loose down to her shoulders. On the other side of the table were a relatively younger man probably in his fifteen with unruly black hair and apathetic attitude and a menacing man of pineapple-like hairstyle also in indigo, constantly laughing in amusement, sitting quite a distance from a quiet, but murderous man of raven dark hair, who seemed to be in extreme discomfort crowding.

"Ha ha, the kid is right," said the happy-go-lucky Japanese in agreement.

"B-But, Reborn-san, isn't that what we have been trying to find out this past year? And we still haven't got a clue. As a result, I am convinced a change of strategy wou-," the silver-haired man promptly asked.

Silence fell upon the meeting again. It was almost a year and a half since their beloved boss had mysteriously vanished into thin air. It would be an understatement that this surprised the entire famiglia. It struck them to the core. Vongola Decimo is known for his tactics and artfulness when it comes to sneaking from paperwork, so the IT department, the guardians as well as his former teacher and present advisor came up with various effective methods to track the man down until that strange incident…

The Vongola famiglia was utterly dumbfounded by this turn of event when the boss, after storming out of the HQ mansion to let off steam on some families (that resulted in its extinction from underground food chain), never returned and could not be located either…

Vongola sent its best spies, espionage experts, private army and the destructive GUARDIANS to every corner of the world from the country where the disappearance started, Italy, neighboring countries like France and Greece, or across the ocean to the birthplace of Decimo, Japan. Yet, any trace of the Tenth could not be found at all.

This confused and worried the family, but they simply could not envisage their boss's death especially after his antics, I mean strategies, in coping with a conflict with the Millefiore ( using a simulated death-like state inducing bullet, Oh my goodness!).

" So I think the best solution is- ," started the hitman at the table grimly, breaking the tense silence.

The other occupants all looked at the man expectantly, hoping for a new, inventive solution to their enigmatic problem from the most reliable man of the famiglia at present.

**"****We going to conduct another through search for Tsuna, starting from Cologne, where everything began ****again****."**

**...**

...

...

_Huh?_

* * *

**To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 1 : Rendezvous

**Xx...Amnesia...xX**

**Chapter I**

_Summary : After a legendary battle where he singlehandedly dealt with a giant rival mafia family, Vongola Decimo disappeared without a trace. Two years later, the Rain and Storm Guardians found an ordinary, pathetically clumsy dark brown-haired man uncannily similar to their disappearing boss in a FREAKING FAMILY-RUN CAFÉ! Semi-AU/TYL_

Disclaimer : 1) I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. It's Akira Amano's. I just messed her work with weird ideas :P!

2) I don't own the cover photo. It's a creation by zanael of deviantart

**Warning : 1)This is a HUMOUR and FLUFFY fic! **

**2)This is my first humour fic. Prepared for a pathetic attempt at comedy.**

* * *

**Chapter I **

**Rendez-vous**

**_ Somewhere in Cologne, Italy _**

In a certain village, there was a small family-run café in a lesser-known corner off the beaten track. The place was quite old and a bit run-down but very well-kept.

Inside were a mini coffee counter and a sink serving as a kitchen along with three desks and about ten chairs.

It wasn't a very big café. It also rarely had any visitors apart from regulars who knew the owner well.

This morning, the bell rang sweetly with the arrival of a familiar face of a pinkish-haired tall man in shirt, red tie and red pants with a fire tattoo on the right side of his face.

"Hey, Giotto, a cup of extra robust cappuccino as always," shouted the man as soon as he stepped in.

The gravity-defying blond behind the counter nodded and laughed softly at that,

"G, You know, cappuccino is probably the weakest kind of coffee ever known. You couldn't have it 'extra robust'!"

The so-called 'G' spilled one of his characteristic "Tch," knowing the blond would be able to meet his demand anyway. That's why he was a regular of this almost unknown place; no other café was able to serve him an 'extra robust cappuccino.'

A warm middle-sized cup of brownish liquid with some froth on the top was placed on a table. The red-haired man was snapped back to reality, letting one of his small smiles at the irresistible smell of Giotto's heavenly coffee. He always came to the café every morning and every evening after work, when he would meet all his coffee circle friends. A morning like this was one of the few times he could actually relax.

Then another ringing of the store bell, and a sexy-looking green-haired man stepped in.

"Oh, Lampo. Buongiorno!" greeted the blond cheerfully.

The green-haired man only nodded emotionlessly and went on to order a cup of coffee.

When the coffee was served, the blond sat in a chair opposite his, giving one of those puppy eyes which Lampo knew was a sign of Giotto going to ask a challenging task out of him. Sadly, he could never refuse those desperate, pitiful looks.

"Lampo, I have a favour to ask you"

_Wow, that's totally expected_, thought Lampo almost regrettably.

"I know, of all of us, you have the most free time," said Giotto while mentally adding _or no occupation at all_, " so I want you to help look after the shop this afternoon while I'm going up to the city for some ingredients."

Lampo showed his absolutely bored facial expression, moaning "Why, me?"

Giotto signed and calmly explained, " Firstly, the others, like G, Asari and Knuckles, are busy. Secondly, though we have another employee here, _he_ is not very reliable, you see. I just want someone to make sure all my china and porcelain collections are not broken."

Thinking back to the time that certain no-good employer spilled coffee all over his newly-bought brand shirt and broke a couple of plates and cups, Lampo signed irritably and reluctantly nodded though not before arguing, "I can't cook."

"Yes, but our shop is rarely visited except by our regulars who we know always drop by in the morning or at night. And I know you could brew the mere coffee. Anyway, _he_ should be able to cook!" said Giotto almost too optimistically. Lampo facepalmed at this.

**_In the afternoon_**

A young man with unruly green hair yawned. He had been sitting by the counter in this abandoned café for a while, knowing nobody was going to come through that door. He couldn't understand why Giotto chose such a remote, unpopulated location like a deserted island with a few retired fisherman houses and theirs for his shop.

He would have fallen sound asleep had the bell not unexpectedly rung.

"Hey you, do you sell any drinks here?" asked a crispy male voice roughly.

Lampo only lazily opened one of his eyes ( as he always did, though), feeling quite annoyed from the disturbance to his sleep.

In front of him were a grumpy silver-haired man and a contradictorily happy-go-lucky black-haired Asian. _How could they even be friends?_

"Hey! I'm asking y-,"

"Never mind our rudeness. We're just very thirsty, so we were wondering if we could have some drinks here," the black-haired cut the silver-haired, smiling broadly.

_A Japanese, huh?,_ though Lampo, _that nauseously polite way of speech is just like Asari…_

"Yeah, we sell coffee…" Lampo replied in his usual apathetic tone.

"Is this how you treat a freaking customer!?" snapped Gokudera.

"Maa, maa. We didn't see any other shops around anyway"

Then the two travellers engaged in a verbal fight, leaving Lampo yawn waiting for them to finish.

"So we noticed that you also sold lunch here," the Japanese abruptly continued the left-out conversation.

"Yeah, but you see the cook- ," Lampo didn't manage to finish his sentence when suddenly the black-haired man stared shooting a list of weird dishes like Babimbub (Korean rice) in milky sauce and milky vongola pasta. What on earth are those? Even though they were mainly café, that didn't mean they recklessly used milk in meals as well!

Lampo found retorting and explanations would only go against his energy conservation principle ( sounds like Hotaro from Hyuuka), so he decided to simple nod asking for a repetition of the order.

"So, in a nutshell, Babimbub in milky sauce!"

"Just a risotto."

Lampo lifelessly walked to the kitchen behind the counter while the two strangers waited patiently (probably) in their seats.

A pretty girlish whining followed. Then a loud thud. Half an hour later (finally), Lampo rushed out of the secret lair ( aka Giotto's kitchen) with two suspicious-looking dishes with some kind of scary fumes.

_Don't tell me they're actually assassins with the same technique as Aniki_, thought Gokudera incredulously.

"Here," crudely said Lampo jerking the dish on the table and retreated to the counter.

The two customers exchanged looks and glanced back at the dishes. This repeated for a while until their stomachs gave painful cries, and they submitted to the huger from the all-day search. Both reluctantly dug their spoon in the dish.

Clank! Clank!

At that double clatters, Lampo looked up only to see the previously hot-blooded young men ( damn, he sounded old) now opening their mouths agape with wide eyes like dying goldfish.

"H-Hey," Lampo was quite unsettled by what he saw. Did they just kill customers? How could he explain this to Giotto, and **the police**! It's that Giotto guy fault anyway, dammit!

Suddenly, the two men were brought back to earth and synchronously approached him with pleading eyes.

W-What? _That guy_ didn't put random love portion in the food, did he?

"Could we see the cook!?" the normally quarrelling two men now chorused in unison.

"H-huh?"

"Please!"

Darn it! If one were to point out the great Lampo's weakness, it must be his willingness to comply with a request.

"Oi, Shou Kenbou, the customers want to see you!"

A reply was a surprised yelp. At that, Lampo pressed on, "Just come out, now!"

Out of the kitchen stood a familiar-looking man with _dark brown eyes and hair_, which is as_ gravity-defying_ as ever, reminding both of the highly wanted man by the Vongola though disguised by the ragged apron, dishellved hair and pathetic attitude.

_**"**__**Juudaime!?"**_

_**"Tsuna!?"**_

* * *

_**To be continued...**_

_**Author's note**__**:**_

How was that? I know it's lame and not funny at all. Ha ha (nervously). I just came up with this fluff and couldn't help writing it. The urge to express my strange creativity was just too great.

Surprised it's the first gen (no, it's stated in the summary, idiotic tea-stained brain (Thou has drunk too much tea!) ? Lol, initially I was going to use OCs, but I just recalled a random doujinshi i came across in Japan (it's G27. Not that I'm a yaoi fangirl, though :S...) It's about Giotto, TYL Tsuna and Tuna cat (weird?) running a cafe together (the fluffiness made me roll my eyes). Ans, so , yeah, that way would be fluffier and more popular as well (I sounded like a cunning marketing bloke now...)

Now, regarding the linguistic features :

**Buongiorno = Good Morning**

**Shou Kenbou** = derives from ' Kenboushou (健忘症),' meaning amnesia. 'Shou' here is the first name while 'Kenbou' here should be surname. If you order it in western style, it is Shou Kenbou. In Japanese style, Kenbou Shou. It should be spelled in a cool way as "ケンボウ ショウ" though (pardon my Japanese. I'm a no-good student despite almost nine years of studying it!)

**About the coffee knowledge, I'm not really sure. I was told by someone that cappuccino is "not (the real) coffee"!**

**Ciao Ciao!**


	3. Chapter 2 : A mysterious man

**Xx Amnesia xX**

**Chapter II**

Summary : _After a legendary battle where he singlehandedly dealt with a giant rival mafia family, Vongola Decimo disappeared without a trace. Two years later, the Rain and Storm Guardians found an ordinary, pathetically clumsy dark brown-haired man uncannily similar to their disappearing boss in a FREAKING FAMILY-RUN CAFÉ! Semi-AU/TYL_

Disclaimer : I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. It's Akira Amano's. I just messed her work with weird ideas :P!

**Warning : This is a HUMOUR and FLUFFY fic!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**A mysterious man**

**"****Juudaime!"**

**"****Tsuna!"**

Both guardians were moved by the sight of their long missing brown-haired boss. They couldn't hold back the tears and the urge to hug him, overlooking the apparent confusion in the faces of the other two occupants.

The man before them had dark brown hair which was spiky and untamable (checked!), hazelnut-brown eyes (checked!), in his twenties (checked!) and have medium height just like _Vongola Decimo _!

Still, this one is quite dishellved, unlike the Tenth who had gone through a strict personality and appearance coaching from the renown Spartan Reborn, and had a 'Dame' look on his face, which should have already been rectified by years of being trained as a mafia boss. The way he tripped on the way to face them also contrasted the majestic gesture their great boss had. Also, he was called "Shou Kenbou" by that green-haired chap, wasn't he? And why would a bloody mafia boss work as a menial employee in an ordinary, run-down café?

Yet, that unmistakable terrible taste the guardians immediately recognized, having had a meal served by their boss once a few years ago, when, drunk, the rain guardian urged the boss to show his cooking skills, resulting in one of the most odious pastas the world ever known, rivalling Bianchi's poison food. Gokudera took pain to eat all of it to save the tenth's face smiling and was later hospitalized. He even feared he would end up unable to look at the tenth's face as well. Ryohei threw up and lost all 'extreme' energy he had. Yamamoto laughed nervously, saying he had enough (despite being the culprit!).

Terrible cooking skills, _check!_

"Judaime!" Gokudera squeaked with glee again and dashing to huddle the brunet after two years' deprivation.

But, instead of warm greetings he always received when handing his boss a report, the reaction from the brunet supposed to be the disappearing Vongola was

"Hieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

A pathetic, feminine cry so unsuitable for a mafia boss.

And a push back from the brunet.

"Huh? J-Juudaime?"

The said Juudaime went to hind behind the young green-haired man shakily like a shy newborn puppy.

"T-Tsuna we've come to pick you up!," joined Yamamoto, also stunned.

Hearing a more gentle tone, the brunet got over the shock slightly, "Wh-Wh-Who?"

"Tsuna, are you okay?"

At that, the brunet stepped back warily, "I-I d-d-don't know you!"

"What?" the guardians exclaimed in unison again.

**_Ring-_**

Unfortunately, they were interrupted by a ringing of the store bell and the arrival of a blond-haired man with his hands full of groceries.

The two guardians turned to look at the man and dropped their jaw.

Giotto finally settled down his stuff and noticed the unfamiliar men in his store, giving one of his heart-grabbing angelic smile, "Oh, irregular customers, huh? That's quite rare. Please make yourselves at h-,"

"That man also looks exactly like Tsuna!"

Yes, spiky, gravity-defying hair, though blond. The orange-tinted eyes were also like their boss's in Hyper Dying Will Mode. Compared to that pathetic brunet, this one had more grace and dignity _JUST LIKE A MAFIA BOSS WOULD_. That charming smile is also so like _THEIR BOSS_.

Had their boss dyed his hair blond and decided to wear orange contact lenses?

"J-Juudaime?"

"Huh?" was the clueless response from Giotto.

Before Giotto knew it, he was strangled, I mean hugged, by the silver-haired stranger. Then the other black-haired stranger followed suit.

"C-could anyone explain what happen?" Giotto demanded, totally dumbfounded, his shirt soaked with tears of 'strangers.'

Lampo yawned and pushed Tsuna to the blond, explaining "These people just came in ask for food, so I served food made by Tsuna. They were so _astonished_ by his cooking _skills_ that they summoned him for a generous hug." After this long peroration, Lampo panted a bit, his energy consumed excessively.

"That doesn't explain why they're hugging **me** now!"

"Why don't you ask them yourself?"

"…"

Giotto turned to the two supposedly 'strangers' and smiled gently, "Sorry, we don't know you, but could you please explain why you're _acting_ as if we were acquaintances." _That's understatement_, Giotto sweat-dropped.

Instead of answers, the silver-haired became more aggressive and grabbed the innocent Lampo's shirt collar, "You! What have you done to Juudaime! Did you drug him!? Why is he acting odd like this?," assuming one of the spiky-haired men must be his boss though still confused if it's a pathetic version or dyed-haired version of his Juudaime. And Lampo couldn't suppress his uncool shriek.

"Maa, maa, Gokudera, calm down," intervened Yamamoto. So the green-haired youth was put down to Giotto's relief.

**3 hours later**

"So you're saying one of the pitiful, idiotic gravity-defying-haired dudes is one of your _men_!?" G, who joined the chat after his day work, asked furiously.

"It's our _boss_!You pink head!," retorted Gokudera.

"What about yours. Just like an old man's head!"

"You!"

Giotto just ignored the probably endless strife between the two bad-tempered men and smiled apologetically to Yamamoto, "Sorry, but I guess I'm not your boss since I was born here in _Italy_, not (the freaking) _Japan_. Besides, my hair is not _dyed_. And, yes, I'm _not wearing contacts_. Also, I'm an owner of this store you said _run-down_ and _pedestrian_."

If one looked at him closely, tick marks could be seen on Giotto's face.

Yamamoto gave back a smile as dense as ever and jumped to a simple conclusion, "so that brown-haired guy must be Tsuna, right?"

At that Gokudera snapped and ceased bickering with G to criticise the black-haired man instead, "You and your simple head! How could such a loser be Juudaime!"

"But didn't he use to be 'Dame-Tsuna'"

"….."

Well, sometimes simplicity is not a bad thing.

"Oh, so by 'that other spiky-haired man,' you mean Shou-chan?" asked Giotto, having heard the word 'pathetic.'

The two nodded, and Giotto signed in relief as the mystery and problems that befell him today, no, this past year were finally unravelled!

"Actually, we just met Shou last year."

That stopped both men in their track.

"Hmm… Let's see about November last year?"

_That's exactly the time when Juudaime/Tsuna disappeared!_

"Well, where should I start this?," brooded Giotto sipping his coffee, "one November night while I was sleeping at my house, I heard a loud crack of wood and bricks falling. I woke up and checked out what happened, and I saw a man looking at me with a blank look."

Seeing that he finally managed to catch the troublesome 'strangers', attention, he continued, "He was cladded in neat black suit, a little burnt, but you just knew by looking at it it's tailor-made and of high quality.

Black suit! Bingo!

"He also had this strange pair of gloves on…"

Bingo!

" Quite surprised, I asked him what happened and who he was. However, the man said he didn't even know himself and the reason why he was there."

Huh?

"I reckoned he just didn't want to talk about his past, _a severe case of PTSD_ ! So I decided it best to leave him alone. Meanwhile, he said he didn't know where his abode was. Being a nice man, I let him work and stay here!," finished Giotto with a glimpse of pride.

"Wait, you didn't answer the name part."

"Oh, yes, our cheeky little fella named Asari, seeing him as a Japanese compatriot, named him after his condition, Kenboushou, or amnesia."

With that, the silver-haired quickly dialed his telephone and briskly reported to someone, and the black-haired texted rapidly. Trying to be helpful, Giotto sent for a certain brunet for a heart-touching reunion.

But….

"Hieeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Giotto-san! He-Help me from those dangerous men!," shrieked the brunet cowering behind the blond.

"So what did you do to Juudaime? Why did he become like **this**?," snapped Gokudera.

"Giotto just said he was also clueless, didn't he?," retorted G.

Gokudera tried again and approached his respected Juudaime with a smile but saying, "Let's go back to the mansion and claim back with a smile but saying, "Let's go back to the mansion and claim back your dominant position _as the head of the Italian underground society. Every allied family is waiting for you."_

That made the brunet shriek louder and almost passed out.

"Mafia? Hiee! I don't know anything about it! I'm sorry! Don't kill me! Let me go!" is the pathetic pleadings of _the head of the Italian underground society._

"Do you remember singlehandedly handling those Valentino bastards? You did it overnight. As expected from Juudaime!"

Everyone, apart from Gokudera and Yamamoto, even 'Shou' himself included, looked at him in disbelief.

"H-Hey, are you nuts? This man couldn't even bear a sight of a cockroach…" mumbled G incredulously.

"Don't you dare blaspheme Juudaime!," scolded Gokudera, grabbing G's collar. Fist exchanges followed.

"Hieee!, " 'Shou' couldn't help but squeaking at the sheer violence.

To add to the chaos, the door was suddenly opened with a loud slam,

**"****extreeeeeeeeeeeeemmmmmmme!"**

* * *

**To be continued...**

**Author's note ****:**

Hi, sorry if this is not as fluffy as many of you expected, but please understand it's my first fluff fic, and I still have a long way to go...

Also, I forgot to mention that this fic is a Semi-AU, so the first generation of Vongola would not be the Giotto's team. Giotto and co would be (seemingly?) ordinary citizens running a shop.

Oh, please _**READ AND REVIEW**_! I would be pleased to ask any of your questions :)!

Ciao Ciao!


	4. Chapter 3 : Who?

**Xx Amnesia xX**

**Summary** : _After a legendary battle where he singlehandedly dealt with a giant rival mafia family, Vongola Decimo disappeared without a trace. Two years later, the Rain and Storm Guardians found an ordinary, pathetically clumsy dark brown-haired man uncannily similar to their disappearing boss in a FREAKING FAMILY-RUN CAFÉ! Semi-AU/TYL_

**Disclaimer : I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. It's Akira Amano's.** I just messed her work with weird ideas :P!

**Warning : This is a HUMOUR and FLUFFY fic!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Who?**

** "****Extreeeeeeeeeeeeemmmmmmmeeee!"**

At this, all the other occupants immediately covered their ear protectively by instinct. Then they took some time to recover to confront the new unsettling (or, more accurately, annoying) intruder. The man before them was a man of white hair, crew-cut styled, with a scar on the face and well-tanned skin. His clothed(?) fists gave away him as a boxer.

"You, turf-top, could you lower your voice just a bit! It shocked me!," the silver-haired immediately retorted, suggesting his intimacy with the loud-mouth man.

**"****IT'S YOUR FAULT FOR BEING A COWARD!," **an even ear-damaging roar was the response.

This shocked practically every person in the room, mafiasi and 'citizens' alike, making them twitch at the noise. But the person who seemed to be struck the worst was…

"Hieeeeeeeeeeeeee! My ears!"

The so-called 'leader of the feared Italian mafia world.'

_More than anyone, not to mention the silver-haired, the brunet here was probably the real 'coward.'_

"You, Turf-top!, Say sorry for putting Juudaime in danger of having a heart attack!," demanded Gokudera protectively.

"S-Sorry, Sawada," said the 'turf-top' meekly.

Everybody sweatdropped. _How could his reactions be so different from one person to another?_

"U-uh, it's ok," Shou forgave meekly, still hiding behind Giotto. But somehow his shaking seemed to stop and a strange bubbly feeling of familiarity bloomed in his heart at the sight of the white-haired and silver-haired arguing.

Giotto signed after the total chaos happening to him all that day, examining the suspicious men in his shop. He seemed to ponder quietly in his seat for a while before interrupting them by firing a question to Shou,

"Hey, Shou, what are you going to do now?"

"Eh?"

"Now that your acquaintances are here, aren't you going back with them? You have no need to stay here any longer..."

True, Shou thought. But he then recalled his past year with the blond and his 'regulars.' How they accepted him and treated him kindly despite his hopeless clumsiness and dubious identity. He now saw them as his family. To suddenly part with them would be...

"No, I want to stay here, Giotto-san!," replied Shou with rare determination in his eyes.

With that, all the guardians there were stirred.

"Y-You must be EXTREMELY joking!"

"Ha ha, Tsuna, that's quite funny," added Yamamoto.

"J-Juudaime! But everyone is waiting for you! More importantly, there are piles of **_paperwork_** waiting to be signed"

Oddly, the word '_paperwork_' sent a chill down Shou's spine. It shouldn't be such a danger or **_a bane of his existence_** ( _he didn't even know how the latter idea popped up in his head_ ), right?

Anyway, he was not sure if he really knew them in the past memory he lost or not, so...

"B-But I can't remember knowing you guys now...," reasoned the brunet shyly.

Again, the silver-haired couldn't take those words from the brunet anymore, so he approached, gripped and shook the  
spiky-haired hysterically (and not so carefully), "J-J-J-Juudaime! Please remember! You are the boss of our famiglia! The Vongola!"

"**Hiieeee~!**"

It seemed that Gokudera had completely forgot this 'Dame' version of his boss, and considering the fact that in this condition he didn't know him well, it must have been terrible for him to try understanding and tolerating the silver-haired's relatively vigorous and over-the-top action.

"D-Don't touch me anymore!," spurted the brunet. Well, it was too much for his chicken brain.

"J-Juudaime rejected me..."

Heartbroken by the harsh words (said unwittingly), Gokudera decided to, "Then I shall end my life here!," plucking out a bomb out of nowhere.

"H-Hey! S-Stop! T-T-Time out! What are you going to do!?," stuttered the startled brunet, seeing the highly explosive object.

"Oh, Juudaime, you're as forgiving as ever," said Gokudera, moved, putting the dynamite back in place. Rubbing tears from his eyes.

"N-No," explained the brunet shyly, looking down, "I-It w-would be d-difficult to _c-clean up_ a-all the _corpses and BLOOD_ after the explosion..."  
(And he said that in stutters! )

All the guardians perked their ears with hope at that.

"J-Juudaime, did you just gain _your_ (sadistic) self back?," asked the silver-haired, though quietly so that the brunet wouldn't hear well. (for fear that he might snap. Why? Past experiences.)

His train of thought was interrupted by an 'idiotic' round of laughter of a certain black-haired man, and "oh, this sushi looks great!"

Crap, he forgot to keep other guardians' behaviours in check ( a duty of a right hand )!

Gokudera marched and grabbed the man's arm, "Hey, baseball-freak, why did you waste time making sushi instead of helping the tenth recover, huh?"

Yamamoto then whispered his secret plan in the ear of the silver-haired, who later made "Oh," and "Ah" in understanding and patted his fellow's back, "Good idea! Quite rare from you, but good job!"

The black-haired only gave a shy laughter in response and turned to urge the others to eat his sushi.

"Umm~," squeaked everyone in unison, delighting in the wonderful taste.

"That's very good, black-haired!," praised Giotto.

"It's Yamamoto," added Yamamoto good-naturedly," The silver-haired, sulky man is Gokudera, and the lively, white-haired is Sasagawa."

"Oh, thanks for the meal, then, Yamamoto-kun," smiled Giotto, extending his right hand for a shake.

Yamamoto shook back firmly, "Hey, by the way, do you need more cooks here?"

Giotto could almost jumped at Yamamoto hearing that. You see, he and the brunet were not great cooks (understatement?), "Y-Yes, definitely! definitely!"

Yamamoto smiled brightly at that, "I don't need money, but in return could you let us all stay at yours, well with Tsu– I mean – Shou!"

"O-Oh, of course, if that's all you wanted," permitted the blond, slightly surprised, but, well, no budget concerns.

Consequently, the troublesome, nerve-racking guardians became part of this family-run cafe (probably to the brunet's terror).

**_Next morning**_

"That's why I'm saying there is no such thing as 'extra robust cappuccino.' Go order the freaking espresso if you want 'extra robust' !," snapped a certain silver-haired.

"Sh-Shut up! Giotto could always make me one," retorted G, "Are you telling me you are incapable of making a mere cup of coffee for your customer?"

Gokudera blushed at that but still argued, "I-it's not that. It's just simply w-weird!"

"Ha-ha, you're extremely incapable, _octopus head_,"  
laughed the crew-cut man.

"What do ya mean by octopus head!," barked back both 'octopus-heads' (pink and silver) in rare unison.

The silver-haired now wore a simple white T-shirt and a black fitting jean, not his usual neat suit, and a red apron. His hair was tied into ponytail. (not so 'octopusy', then?)

Likewise, the white-haired wore his sporty outfit (as he usually wore for morning laps), and a yellow apron. It wasn't very formal, but nobody minded...

"Anyway, Turf-top, just don't fool around. At least use your _excessively loud _voice to attract customers or something!," Gokudera rubbed back.

"Oh, good idea!," was the response from the ever-so-dense Ryohei.

Gokudera face-palmed. Couldn't he read the sarcasm between the lines?

"(Yawn~), good morning, everyone, good job," said the half-awaken Giotto, hair a bit dishellved. He wore his usual bartender-like outfit (shirt, sleeves rolled up, with a bow and a vest) along with a black apron.

"G-Good morning," said the following brunet shyly. He was in a casual black shirt and a brown trousers with an orange apron.

"Good morning, Juudaime!," greeted Gokudera as enthusiastically as ever, bowing respectfully. (Cue the brunet sweat-dropped. Why it's so familiarly over-the-top?)

"Ha-ha, Morning, both of you!," joined the black-haired popping from the kitchen.  
Yamamoto wore a full chef uniform. (wasn't that too much?) He seemed to forget his hat, though.

"Extremely good morning!"

G smiled gently, "Morning" A pause. "Hey, Giotto! Extra robust cappuccino!"

"Ok ok. I know it," said Giotto languidly, tightening the waist bow of his apron and going behind the counter.

The brunet picked up a broomstick and went on sweeping quietly as usual. The silver-haired immediately offered his help only to be kindly refused (to his grief).

Ryohei and Yamamoto chatted vivaciously together.

G couldn't help but smiling slightly at the lively sight. The cafe used to be very lonely, especially before the brunet came. It was only run by Giotto and situated in a remote island with a small village of fishermen (who would not waste money on just a cup of coffee).

**_Ring~_**

The door bell rang, informing the arrival of another customer. This time it was a middle-age man of jet black hair and traditional Japanese nobleman-like clothing. (I don't know how to put it clearly . Let's say he's a shinto priest. Well, considering this time frame.)

"Ohayou, Asari!," greeted Giotto in the said man's native tongue.

"Ohayoudegozaru, G, Giotto, Shou and err—," Asari looked around, noticing three new faces.

"Oh, yeah, you haven't met them yet," said Giotto, rubbing the back of his spiky bush apologetically, "The silver-haired man is Gokudera. The black-haired is Yamamoto. He's also Japanese and our great chef. The crew-cut man is Ryohei, Japanese as well."

Asari grinned in delight after having heard that, "It's such a pleasure to meet a lot of fellow countrymen," bowing humbly.

Giotto turned to the three, "This is my good Japanese friend, Asari. He's a travelling Shinto priest, but he's been staying in Italy for five years. His flute is also the best."

Asari laughed softly, "That's a flattery."

The three 'Japanese' men looked at the priest in awe, _so Japanese in manners_! **_However, it is too old-fashioned (as if he popped out of a historical film!) .  
_**  
"Seccha (humble I) was wondering if it is possible to have breakfast," said Asari to Yamamoto.

_What a complicated, roundabout way of speech!_

"Yup!," replied casually Yamamoto, smiling.

_Similar in appearance. Contrasting in attitude._

"Is sushi ok?," asked Yamamoto.

Again? As expected from a sushi restaurant kid.

"Oh, that would be great. Seccha haven't had morning sushi for a while."

Yamamoto grinned, accepting the order. Before heading back to his kitchen, he called out to the brunet, "Hey, Tsu—no— Shou! Would you like to help me make sushi."

The brunet was about to refuse, but the blond encouraged otherwise, "Go, Shou! It's your duty anyway."

With that, Shou nodded and meekly followed Yamamoto.

As they reached the small kitchen behind the counter, Yamamoto took the fresh salmon and tuna out of the fridge ( Just where did he get them from? ) . Shou was told to cook some rice, so he did. After the rice was cooked, and the fish sliced into rightly thin pieces, they really put the rice in a bamboo bowl to cool down and put some vinegar, sugar and salt. While Shou was mixing the rice, he started to have this strange sensation in a flash.

_He used to make sushi just like this before!_

The brunet caught sight of the black-haired Japanese before him and recalled…

_With this person!_

**_Why?_**

Shou tried to dig in the vague mind of his, finding and accumulating the bits of scattered memory there. _Where was it? When was it? How did I know him?_

Then a mental image popped up.

- _"__Let's make sushi to cheer Gokudera up!," he heard himself say._

_Gokudera? Isn't that the silver-haired, creepy guy there?_

Shou began to wonder if he really knew them as they claimed.

Still, he couldn't remember how he knew them, and he couldn't recognise their faces.

_Why? What? Who? How? Where? _

Then there was another influx of blurry images into his mind.

.

.

.

.

"**_Aaarrggghhhhhh!,"_** Shou suddenly screamed, startling Yamamoto.

"Tsuna! What happens!?"

But his words didn't seem to reach the brunet, who was clutching his head because of the blinding headache.

* * *

**To be continued...**

**Author's note**

_Quite a long chapter here (by my standard)! There's a big development as well. Guess if Tsuna/Shou would be able to remember anything after this :P? That's the suspense for you 3! _

_But I can now reveal that there are going to be more guardians and first gen coming! Any suggestions for the next appearance are welcome :)!_

_And thank you everyone for the supportive reviews (both praises and constructive criticisms there. I really appreciate it! ). Anyway, I am still confused about the spacing thingy : Could you illustrate how to do the right spacing? (Since I'm so dense about this... I'm sorry. I'm such a stupid lady :S!) _

_See you next time!_

**_Ciao Ciao_**

**_Oh, and don't forget to_**

**_Read and Review_******

_(So that I remember to update!)_


	5. Chapter 4 : Sales Boosting

**Xx Amnesia xX**

Summary : After a legendary battle where he singlehandedly dealt with a giant rival mafia family, Vongola Decimo disappeared without a trace. Two years later, the Rain and Storm Guardians found an ordinary, pathetically clumsy dark brown-haired man uncannily similar to their disappearing boss in a FREAKING FAMILY-RUN CAFÉ! Semi-AU/TYL

Disclaimer : I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. It's Akira Amano's. I just messed her work with weird ideas :P!

Warning : This is a HUMOUR and FLUFFY fic!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Sales Boosting**

"**_Aaarrggghhhhhh!,"_** Shou suddenly screamed, startling Yamamoto.

"Tsuna! What happens!?"

No response.

"Juudaime! What happened!?," shouted Gokudera rushing into the kitchen after hearing a tormented scream of his beloved boss.

But suddenly the brunet stopped screaming and raised his head to face the silver-haired man by his side with a blank look as if nothing had happened, "Just a migraine attack."

"Oh my goodness, Judaime! When have you developed the migraine!," Gokudera screamed with his ever excessive anxiety.

"Ha-Ha, don't tell me, Gokudera. Tsuna has developed that 'mice-grain' since the second day of being assigned to do the paperwork," informed the self-proclaimed sushi chef good-naturedly.

"It's 'migraine,' you dull baseball-head!"

Strangely, again, the word _paperwork_ sent chills down Shou's spine.

Did he use to be a clerk before he lost memory?

(In line with the statement he made a few years ago to his right-hand, "I'm not a clerk, not a secretary, not a treasurer, but _a mafia boss_, why the he—does I have to do this cursed duty!?")

Abruptly the door of the kitchen opened with a loud bang, shocking the three young men. A certain blond emerged with an eerily bright smile. Shou somehow felt the guy was up to something (crazy).

"Hey, guys, just now I came up with an extremely good idea," said the blond with gleams in his eyes.

The two guardians sweat-dropped, Giotto's enthusiasm reminded them of some turf-top.

"Since we also have a chef, I'm thinking of expanding the business."

Everybody nodded.

"As you see, we're located in a remote, lesser-known area…"

"Oh yes?" Gokudera urged, his patience running out.

Giotto clapped his hands energetically like a boy having this idea to ride the fairy wheel, "So I have this plan of sales boosting!"

"Huh?" was the reactions of the listeners.

"Oh, by that I mean, we need to promote our shops and attract as many people here as possible!" the blond tirelessly tried to explain his scheme.

Gokudera, now helplessly pissed, fisted his table with a loud crack, sending the brunet squeaking, "Are you nuts? We're in a _practically DESERTED_ island if you forget!"

"Ma-ma, calm down, Gokudera. He's our current employer after all," Yamamoto finally stepped up to appease the rage of the storm.

"I'm loyal to no one but Juudaime!"

"But Tsuna is now employed here, so we have no choice," said Yamamoto almost regretfully.

"Tch."

As a result, the storm and rain guardians found themselves sitting in a 'make-shift meeting room' aka the coffee tables aligned beside each other with Giotto at the head. The brunet was only quietly engaged in playing with his spoon in his coffee. The lawn-headed man with an extreme determination in his eyes. A couple of familiar faces along with new faces were present.

Among the new faces were a man with eerie aura and indigo hair styled like Mukuro's but with a ridiculous bang, an aloof man with fair beige hair and violet eyes in neat suit and a rain coat and a Christian priest with cheery attitude.

"Now that everyone is here, we're going to commence the meeting. Any questions before we start?" announced Giotto in a grand fashion.

Gokudera raised his hand professionally, unaware of a sudden slipping of his right-hand mode. The blond nodded as a consent.

At that, though, Gokudera slipped back, "Who are these _suspicious weirdoes _you brought with you!?"

The reactions were those of :

"Oi, the second octopus head, that's rude."

"Nufufu, and the most suspicious of all is saying that."

"Hn."

Giotto only laughed nervously to ease the tension, sending glares from time to time towards the new guests to calm them down. He then turned to Gokudera and introduced, "Sorry. I forgot to tell you. These are my regular customers, but we're basically friends, so they sometimes help with the business for free."

With another pressuring glare, the priest started, "Knuckle!"

"What an extreme name!" said the Japanese boxer.

"Isn't it!?" Knuckle joined in enthusiastically.

The quiet man then mumbled, "Alaude."

The creepy indigo-haired man followed suit, "Daemon."

With that, the atmosphere became lighter and Giotto coughed to dram attention, "Ahem-Ahem, now that suspicions are cleared, let's move onto the plan."

"About that amusing game you mentioned," said Daemon with an expectant smirk (Frankly, I don't know how to make that!).

Giotto's expression turned grim, "Yes."

The blond then skirted to a side and pulled a covering blanket from a rectangular thing looking like a giant white board, revealing a sophisticated planning behind.

"What's th-this?" someone dried in disbelief.

At the top of the board was 'the grand scheme of attracting customers by Giotto.' The rest of the board was filled with every participant's names with totally absurd ideas below.

Yamamoto – use his cooking skills to attract people. Try to disperse the good smell of food. (How to do that with sushi?)

**Ryohei – use his loud voice to call out people.**

**Gokudera – use his good looks and rebellious attitude to charm girls in**

**Alaude – use threats to get people in** (Giotto laughed maniacally at that)

**G – Whatever :/**

**Knuckle – join Ryohei**

**Daemon – charm girls**

**Lampo – charm girls. No prob for him at all, I guess.**

**Asari – absent today :(**

**Tsuna – our mascot :3**

**Giotto – sit down and supervise**

"That's the fantastic plan I came up with!" concluded Giotto with a proud sweat down his chin.

"_FANTASTIC_, you say?" barked the understandably enraged Gokudera, "Why the heck do I have to charm girls, and what the f*** do you mean by Juudaime being the _mascot_!?"

"Simple. You have the sexual appeal," answered Giotto in a matter-of-fact tone.

"And you're saying that so unabashedly to a male!"

Giotto then stepped closer to Gokudera with a strange look, "I could let you in on one secret, you know?"

Gokudera gasped in surprise.

"The truth is… I'm a bi!" said Giotto suddenly with a mischievous smile on his face.

(I repeat : this is not a yaoi fic!)

"WTF would you tell people so directly!" barked the flushed Gokudera after snapping back to reality.

"It's a joke, of course. Anyway, be a good lure, okay?" said Giotto with a wink.

"T-teme!" shouted Gokudera in dissent, but then realisation dawned upon him, "Wh-what about Juudaime!?"

The said brunet still drooled with his coffee.

"Easy," smirked Giotto, "With his feminine looks, he could attract ladies and gentlemen alike as a 'natural type.'"

"E-eh," the topic of conversation finally looked up in incredulity.

"For Chris sake, are you a fan of Ouran High School Host Club!?"the silver-haired guardian face-palmed.

"You too?" asked Giotto with zeal.

Gokudera snapped at that, "NO! It is my sister who loves it! Who with *** would watch a bloody shoujo anime? Are you seriously a bi?"

"Anyway, Shou-chan, would you agree to cross-dress?" Giotto turned to the brunet with puppy eyes, ignoring Gokudera completely.

Contrary to what people expected, Shou replied without hesitation in an obedient tone, "O-okay."

"B-but! Juudaime!" Gokudera immediately objected, but was stopped by Yamamoto.

"So it's settled, then!" the blond-haired man ended the meeting single-handedly with glee.

"Y-you! This is supposed to be a café, not a host club, right?" Gokudera argued to the very end, ready to lounge at Giotto.

"Who knows?"

Disbelieved screams could be heard all over the deserted island.

.

.

.

At the same time, somewhere on the beach of the same island…

A blond girl, probably in her teens, a European, is staggering around the island like a lost puppy. Her dress is obviously designed straight from a famous Paris couture, only a bit frayed at the cuff.

"Wh-where am I?" she asked to herself desperately.

Suddenly, a voice came behind her, "Young lady."

She immediately snapped her head behind in instinctive fright only to find…

Only to find…

The man of her dreams!

She squeaked.

.

.

.

"Y-you idiot! I told you before this is not gonna work in a deserted island!" complained Gokudera passionately.

The blond-haired man only stared out of the shop's glass absent-mindedly, "I have a hunch we're going to have a troop of rabid customers."

"H-huh? D-don't tell me," Gokudera stuttered in disbelief, _did he not only look like Juudaime but also have the hyperintuition_? However, Gokudera immediately dismissed the thought as soon as it came up, i-impossible! _No matter how much I look at it, these guys are commoners!_

His train of thought was furthered disrupted by a few light, hesitating steps from the kitchen door. A giant tuna, no - a man in a tuna costume.

Giotto squeaked in admiration.

The tuna clearly had difficulty walking, and by the time it reached the coffee cabinet, it stumbled head down with a "Hiee!"

Gokudera promptly went to the rescue, "Is this what you mean by mascot?"

"Yes," replied Giotto as if it was the most obvious thing on earth.

Then the brunet suddenly gasped for air, obviously suffocated, rendering Gokudera unable to argue with Giotto further but focus on the task of assisting Juudaime.

.

.

.

**_In the other side of the island_**

"P-P-Please let me live! I would do anything you want!" cried two old fishermen desperately.

A beige-haired man with impassionate eyes only stared at them, ordering softly, "Come to Cielo café, or get arrested!" With that, the intimidating man withdrew and vanished.

.

.

.

**_On the beach somewhere_**

"Alright! Done!" exclaimed a black-haired Japanese, wiping sweat from his forehead.

He looked proudly at the line of a dozen of fresh fish he just caught (bare handed!) from the sea.

"This should be able to create nice smell!"

.

.

.

**_Also somewhere on the beach_**

Lampo sighed in absolute boredom. Here we go again. Giotto and his unbelievable antics. He strode aimlessly across the white, untainted beach of the deserted island, sighing again at the lack of signs of human beings.

Suddenly, his eyes caught something… indigo pineapple?

As he approached, he jumped when the 'pineapple' unexpectedly _spoke_.

"H-Help!"

.

.

.

**_In front of a certain shop_**

"Now let's do to the extreme!" said a crew-cut Japanese with zeal.

"EXTREME!" an Italian priest nodded with mutual understanding.

"**WELCOME TO THE EXTREME CIELO CAFÉ!**"

.

.

.

The staff of the Cielo seemed to be totally prepared and had their scheme in action then. If only the had known what tragedy was going to strike them…

* * *

**_To be continued…_**

* * *

**Author's note :**

_Sorry! But it seems that I have to end here for this chapter. _

_I finally managed to introduce all the first generations, yay :D!_

_The dialogues in this chapter might be unnecessarily long, but it's humour fic, guys!_

_By the way, has anyone noticed the thing about Giotto and Co? Also. Could you guess who the newcomers would be?_

_See you next chapter!_

_Oh, lastly and most importantly, __**REVIEW! Otherwise, I forget to update or lose willpower (what?, ha ha)!**_


	6. Chapter 5 : Sales Boosting (ii)

**Xx Amnesia xX**

**Summary** : After a legendary battle where he singlehandedly dealt with a giant rival mafia family, Vongola Decimo disappeared without a trace. Two years later, the Rain and Storm Guardians found an ordinary, pathetically clumsy dark brown-haired man uncannily similar to their disappearing boss in a FREAKING FAMILY-RUN CAFÉ! Semi-AU/TYL

**Disclaimer : I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. It's Akira Amano's. I just messed her work with weird ideas :P!**

**Warning : This is a HUMOUR and FLUFFY fic, but the fluffiness not guaranteed :(! **

* * *

**Chapter V**

**Sales Boosting (II)**

**_Warning (2) : Some part of this chapter would be kind of like a host club (from that particular anime you know so well :/)_**

* * *

Late morning, at a remote café located in a hidden corner of Italy, the door suddenly opened with an unfamiliar face, never seen since the arrival of the new head chef and his co.

The blond who had previously been sitting with boredom immediately sprang back to life with his bright smile, "Welcome!"

Before him was an old man of retired age with an inexplicable gloomy look on his face, his skin tanned and his built muscular.

It did not seem like he was going to take his time and relax drinking coffee in a homey family-run café. Rather, it appeared as if he were going to _be executed_.

Behind the man, emerged a certain menacing beige-haired man. Giotto signed at that, but mentally he _laughed sadistically _at that.

From his tuna costume, Shou sweat-dropped, _'Mr Giotto is a bit off today_.' Then he paused, '_now that I think about it, why is he so set on getting customers today?_'

"P-Please have a seat," Giotto uttered finally.

Understandably, the man hesitated, risking glancing back to his 'recommender' for further instruction.

_If only he had known!_

Alaude, already pissed enough from ridiculous plan and being forced to have human contact, gave one of his don't-ask-me-or-I-will-bit-you-to-death glare. The man could only deflate into pancake at that.

Finally, the man shakily trudged to the closest table plucked up his courage to sit, after making sure there was no hidden electrocuting device on the seat, still stiff like a wooden soldier and with a dazed, terrified expression clear on his face.

The blond handed the menu to the new customer gently with his sincere smile, asking, "What would you like to order."

_'__This chap is pretty normal_,' though the man, feeling slightly more assured, so he decided to ask, "You see, my boy, I was putting my fishing badge back to my dockyard, reeling the net back, cleaning the anchor and all. Then this young man," a pause and a look at the raven, only to be rewarded by another intimidating deadly glare, making him shudder again, "th-th-this young man forc- um- wanted me to come here _against my willingness_. Y-You see, young man, I would-" Then the man abruptly froze.

As he saw a maniacal smile on Giotto face, "so you didn't want to come here?"

The man gulped, _what has he gotten himself into?_

"As you may see, sir, I _sent_ Alaude to _kindly_ invite you to this humble cozy family-run café of ours. Seeing that you must be exhausted from having gone fishing all day, we would like you to _relax_ in our rejuvenating atmosphere," Giotto explained smoothly but with a coercive grin and a penetrating glare directed at the man.

The veteran fisherman could not help but break down and let out a desperate unmanly shriek at the blond-haired barista's antics, "H-Hiee! Y-Yes! Yes! As you say!"

However, the door suddenly busted with a loud bang, shocking the old man almost into another heart attack.

A young man with indigo hair and devious air stepped in with a 'nufufu.' Behind him was an unfamiliar teenager with curvy blond hair in an extremely elaborate sky blue dress, though a bit worn around the sleeves. She was blushing madly.

"Welcome to Cielo café, ojousama," greeted Giotto gentlemanly.

The girl could not help but getting redder at another blond. For some reason, she pouted and mumbled something inaudibly. She was then led nervously to the table by the suspicious-looking man who invited her. Giotto fetched for a menu for the young lady.

However, before he could take the orders, the girl suddenly brought out her mobile, the latest model on the market, and hurled it at the window, rewarded by a satisfying crack.

Stupefied by the action, all of the other occupants stared at the seemingly sweet and gentle girl in disbelief.

"O-ojousama," Giotto beckoned, trying to look as calm and gentlemanly as possible.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

All of a sudden, the formerly prim, well-heeled lady turned into a completely different character, a fanatical maniac with dilated eyes and accelerated breathing. "OH LA LA, MES BEAUX GARCONS!," the rich girl screamed hysterically in French. ((Oh, my hot boys)) [Author's note : pardon my translation; my French is appalling!] Before anyone could blink, Daemon's right elbow was warped by the blondie, "Mr Owner (Giotto), could I have a session with this boy?"

_This is __**not**__ a host club_, thought everyone.

Well, except Giotto, that is…

With the ever-so bright smile, Giotto said subserviently, "But, of course."

Daemon, not believing his ears, dragged the blond haired man's collar out-of-character-ly anxiously, "H-hey, we agreed that I only had to draw females in"

Giotto only shot a cold, sinister grin of an evil lord at the aristocrat, "Do you remember that coffee maker you destroyed in one of your strives with Alaude? I collected for ten years for that."

Daemon could only gulp at that. He had though he would be able to get away with it, but damn Giotto!

Then another "Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Both turned to the lady, who was now staring with curiosity and, god forbid, thirst the grumpy beige-haired man leaning in a supposedly remote corner of the shop.

"H-Hn," was the indifferent response with a hint of slight hesitation.

"Could I have him as well," the blond customer demanded with a ragged breath of a fangirl.

"Certainly, that would make _300900 euros_," replied Giotto with a deceptively innocent smile.

"OH MY GOODNESS, how cheap! I need to get _everyone_ here," screamed the lady, pulling out another expensive, avant-garde mobile. "Oh, this is for contacts with friends," she good-naturedly explained while typing with extreme high speed.

A few minutes later, a round of thunderous whirring in the air. As the voice got louder and louder, the grass and dirt in front of the café danced and created a mini sand storm.

Giotto and co went out to see what the **** just happened only to be created by…

.

.

.

A line of helicopters

.

.

and

.

.

A troop of rabid **fangirls**.

.

.

.

About four hours later

The previously quiet family-run Cielo café was now crammed with young ladies with unholy craving for _hot boys_. Unfortunately, Giotto and co seemed to fit the description perfectly.

At the head of one table was a certain nobleman who started it all, now looking extremely nauseous by the excessive amount of dessert stuffed into him by the _customers_.

"Ne, Daemon-san, you're from that Ravioli family, right?"

"Do you like leisurely hiking?"

"Would you marry me?"

The cringing and pathetic crying for mercy were the response from the indigo-haired man.

.

.

"Gokudera-kun!"

"Gokudera-kun, do you like strawberry cheesecake?"

"Gokudera-kun, what is your favourite brand?"

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Do you do modelling?"

"**Goku-chan**"

At that, Gokudera snapped, knocking the table over in a violent fashion, "YOU WOMEN, SHUT YOUR F**KING MOUTH."

He expected being screamed at and left alone, but he was proved wrong.

His roguish action seemed to have an opposite effect.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaa! Bad boy, how hot!," screamed fangirls excitedly.

Provoked, Gokudera turned to the mastermind of this awful policy, "Teme, came up with such a freakin' plan!"

The blond, now surrounded by keen young girls, tittered nervously, _I didn't expect it to be this bad._

Opposite Giotto was the ex-secret agent, now evidently frustrated with the crazy female herbivores attached to him, sending the blond a death glare.

Aware of the hostile stare, Giotto smiled, "Alaude, don't forget you owed me for changing all the shop's windows and counter." Alaude immediately shut up.

"Giotto-san, do you have a girlfriend?"

"Or boyfriend?"

"Are you straight, homo or bi?" _Oh, yaoi fangirls._

"E-erm…," said Giotto reluctantly, his mind going over the 100th plan to kick out these girls _civilly_ and effectively.

Then his prayers were unexpectedly answered.

A huge amount of smoke suddenly occupied the café.

"**Fire! Fire!**"

All of the excited, hormonal fangirls's faces now morphed into paranoia, making a beeline for the exit, even stampeding each other.

Within a few minutes, the café, recently filled with mad fangirls, was now vacated with the staff and _the same poor old man_.

"C-c-c-could y-y-you l-let m-m-me g-go, pl-pl-pleaseeee," begged the man weakly and pitifully. He would definitely need an urgent medical attention afterwards, having experienced so many eccentric, almost paranormal incidents all in one day.

"Sorry, sorry," was a light-hearted apology coming from the kitchen. The raven-haired Japanese stepped out with a traditional fan in one hand and a charcoal dark face.

"G-Giotto-san, we're sorry," added the shy brunet, emerging from behind, face also blackened with cinder.

_'__Too cute_,' though everyone.

"Wh-what just happened to you two?" Giotto asked in confusion.

Yamamoto laughed softly, "Tsu- I mean - Shou and I tried to make some traditional grilled fish cuz' it would smell so good that anyone would stop by."

"B-but, he made too much smoke," added Shou.

_So this guy was the source of those smokes_, though everyone, eyeing the smiling raven suspiciously.

"A-anyway, thank you for saving us from fa-"

**_Ring~_**

The shop's bell rang and a girl stepped in with a skull eye patch and indigo shoulder-long hair stepped in. An afro-haired child in cow prints sleeping soundly in her arms.

_Another fangirl !?_, everyone panicked.

"O-ojousama, would you like to have a seat,' asked Giotto nervously.

Except our guardians, of course.

"W-woman!? Why are you here? You stupid cow as well!," screamed the silver-haired man.

"D-do you know her?" asked Giotto (almost hopefully).

"Yup, she's our friend, Chrome," Yamamoto introduced promptly.

Not wasting time developing human relationship with the blond-haired man, Chrome handed Lambo to Yamamoto and walked past him to the shy, unnoticeable brunet. The brunet flinched at the sudden approach.

"Boss," Chrome called him, stretching her heels to place her hands on his tall shoulders and closing her eyes. The 'boss' suddenly felt sleepy and fell forward into the eye-patch girl's arms.

"H-Hey, what did you do to Juudaime?" Gokudera asked skeptically.

"Help him," the woman ordered the silver-haired guardian simply, pushing the heavy brunet towards him as a cue to take him to a bed for a good sleep.

.

.

.

* * *

_"__Well, well, isn't this Vongola Decimo," said a cunning voice probably of a middle-aged man._

_'…'_

_"__How impressive. As expected from the leader of the Italian underground. Able to wipe out all my men in an hour."_

_The man stepped out of the shadow, revealed to have a typical gruesome rectangular face with a mustache, a veteran X sword wound on his right cheek and a shiny gold tooth. The man waved his hand in an excessively theatrical way._

_'…'_

_"… __but, sadly, this would be your __**end**__…"_

* * *

.

.

.

_**!?**_

Shou woke up with a throbbing head and found himself in his bedroom in Giotto's house after a strange dream.

**_What was that?_**

* * *

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Author's note****:**

_Sorry for the delays! It was pretty hard writing this chapter, and I believe it sucks :(! Too much nonsense last chapter and at the beginning, but we finally get back on track with Tsuna's memory loss thingy._

_Chrome and Lambo have arrived! The other guardians would follow later. Just stay tuned ;)!_

_Tsuna's dream may be rather confusing for you now, but, hey, he suffered an amnesia, and you wouldn't expect him to immediately gain a vivid recollection, right? Things would become clearer over time, I promise! It also seems to be a hint. You might be guessing the cause for Tsuna's memory loss now :)!_

_I change the genre to humour and __**mystery**__ because there is this challenge of searching the cause of Tsuna's amnesia. Am I right in doing that? Please comment!_

_Finally, __**please **__**review!**_


	7. Chapter 6 : Fragments

**Xx Amnesia xX**

_Summary : After a legendary battle where he singlehandedly dealt with a giant rival mafia family, Vongola Decimo disappeared without a trace. Two years later, the Rain and Storm Guardians found an ordinary, pathetically clumsy dark brown-haired man uncannily similar to their disappearing boss in a FREAKING FAMILY-RUN CAFÉ! Semi-AU/TYL_

_Disclaimer : I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. It's Akira Amano's. I just messed her work with weird ideas :P!_

_Warning : This is a HUMOUR and FLUFFY fic, but the fluffiness not guaranteed! __**The DRAMA**__ in this chapter!_

* * *

**Chapter VI**

**Fragments**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"__Well, well, isn't this Vongola Decimo," said a cunning voice probably of a middle-aged man._

_'…'_

_"__How impressive. As expected from the leader of the Italian underground. Able to wipe out all my men in an hour."_

_The man stepped out of the shadow, revealed to have a typical gruesome rectangular face with a mustache, a veteran X sword wound on his right cheek and a shiny gold tooth. The man waved his hand in an excessively theatrical way._

_'…'_

_"… __but, sadly, this would be your __**end**__…"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**!?**

Shou woke up in the middle of the night, panting heavily. His heart was beating vehemently. The blinding headache forced him to immediately grasp his forehead tightly with his right hand. As the pain was relieved by this action, his previously blurred vision started to clear. He found himself in his old small attic room given to him by his generous patron, Giotto. Suddenly, a slight movement of breathing on his left made him realise that a certain dozing silver-haired man, who was oddly and intimidatingly keen on serving him, had been waiting on him throughout his blackout. Shou let out a grateful smile silently at the thought (though stifling a shriek at the same time), trying to get up for a glass of water, waking the young man in process.

"J-Juudaime! You are awake!," Gokudera said sleepily and worriedly at the same time.

Confirming the obvious, Shou nodded, proceeding to fetch for a glass of the refreshing water.

"Wh-where are you going?," asked the silver-haired guardian more anxiously as though the brunet could crumple at any moment.

"W-want some water," replied Shou plainly, reaching for the door knob and getting out of the room to the stairs. Gokudera dutifully followed suit, "J-Judaime, please be care- "

Gokudera had hardly finished the sentence when he heard a loud thud and crashing.

Nervously he turned on the lights only to find the brunet, unconscious, with a twisted angle just a few steps from the lower floor. "Oh no! Juudaime!," Gokudera automatically dashed down to his boss's side. The storm guardian quickly checked the pulse and sighed in relief as the brunet still showed a sign of life. He then moved on to examine the twisted angle and was stopped in his track when he heard some quiet mumblings from Shou.

He tried to make out what his Juudaime say, but all he managed to hear is one sentence.

"… _this is … end_…"

Then the brunet abruptly opened his hazelnut eyes, staring into the emerald pair.

"Huh? G-G-Gokudera-san? What happened?," the brunet fired a question with a bleary look, but he immediately snapped by the pain from his feet, "i-i-ite-te-te!"

Instead of a prompt reply, Gokudera decided to continue to tend to his boss's injury uncharacteristically quietly.

"G-Gokudera-s-san?"

**"…"**

Shou tried not to squeak at the menacing solemn look the silver-haired was giving and continued nervously, "Th-thank you for treating me."

Gokudera was still strangely silent.

"E-erm, a-are you o-okay?"

Without warnings, Gokudera unexpectedly broke down into soft sobs, surprising the brunet.

"H-Hieee! Gokudera-san!?," shirked the brunet in evident confusion and concern.

"Juudaime! I just- I just-," Gokudera sobbed and spoke alternatingly, "couldn't bear the sight of you being like this."

The brunet gave a more confused look in response, but the silver-haired went on, "You can't even remember anything, and I c-couldn't do anything!"

At that, the brunet reluctantly decided to give the other a warm, comforting embrace. Gokudera looked up in surprise meeting with a timid smile

"I-I m-might not remember anything," Shou began apprehensively, "b-but I always th-think of Gokudera-san as one of m-my friends."

Like a record being replayed in his mind, Gokudera saw his fourteen-year-old self in the Namimori forest vowing to fight for the pride of Vongola. His boss, however, fervently objected to him exerting his already injured body.

_"__You still talked about 'right-hand man' and 'Vongola's pride.' I don't want you to dump your life for those things!" _

_He remembered himself expressing his wish to be able to "laugh with the tenth as a __**friend**__."_

Even with the memory loss, his Juudaime **is **still his **_friend_**.

"Yes, Juudaime," Gokudera shaded falling tears.

"A-Also, just 'Shou' is fine."

* * *

**Next morning**

"Shou-sama! Good morning!" greeted Gokudera in a way that is even more energetic than usual.

"G-G-Good morning," Shou greeted back confusedly.

"Today I'm going to help Shou-sama in any work!"

"Th-Thanks," Shou swaet-dropped. _If just agreeing to be a friend would have such an encouraging effect_, he thought.

"Ha-ha! Gokudera is so enthusiastic today!" Yamamoto joined cheerily.

"Yup! You look _more_ extreme than usual!"

"You two! Don't waste your time and help Shou-sama work!" the silver-haired snapped.

Shou looked how the fight unfolded worriedly but could not help but sigh in relief that the silver-haired already got over his depression last night.

He let out a surprised yelp when he heard a smooth manly voice beside him.

"Yare, yare, always quarreling."

Shou turned and saw a black-haired man, probably about nine years younger than him, in a flashy suit and a cow-patterned shirt with one eye closed seductively.

Noticing the familiar features, the brunet squeaked "H-Hiee! Lampo-san! What happened to your hair!?"

His attention drawn to the brunet, the younger man rotated to him, "Good morning, Vongola. It's been a while."

"_V-Vongola_?" Shou recalled the '_Vongola Decimo_' in his dream.

Then another copy of the young man with flirty look appeared, now with light green hair and simple white shirt, "Hey, Giotto!"

This is probably too much of a surprise for the brunet. "H-h-h-h-Hieeeeeeeeeee! There are **_two_** Lampo-sans!"

"What?" Lampo snorted, always hating a childish prank but then spotting his almost exact copy while searching for Giotto. It was now his turn to shriek "Hieeeeeeeee!"

Ignoring the shocked looks, the raven version of Lampo continued, "Yare, yare. I'm stuck here. Could you please explain where I am and why, please, Vongola."

.

.

.

**_30 minutes later_**

.

.

.

"So your name is **Lambo**, and you are Shou's friend?" Giotto confirmed the fact in a disbelieving tone, receiving a nod.

"Why are you here?" questioned G menacingly, making 'Lambo' coil uncooly.

"I-I d-don't know! I just woke up, and I was already here!"

Giotto and G seemed to pause for a few seconds' thought before signaling 'Lampo' to untie the covering young man.

As soon as he was let go, Lambo slammed himself at the brunet for an embrace, muttering 'Tsuna-nii', but the older man could only give a panic "Hieeeeeee!" with a push back and ran away to hide behind Giotto.

Then a clear female voice spoke, "Lambo and I immediately rushed here after receiving a contact from the storm man. But he was swapped with his younger self by the bazooka on my way here."

The long indigo-haired girl with an eye-patch step out in her dress pajama with a creepy man also with indigo hair styled like a pineapple with a tail [Mukuro : Kufufu, would you like to get killed, authoress?].

"A-Aren't you those guys who were unconscious on the beach yesterday!?" Lampo recognised in astonishment.

"Kufufu, this brat was soft enough to help us, allowing us to locate where Sawada Tsunayoshi was," explained Mukuro evilly.

**==== Flashback ====**

_Lampo sighed in absolute boredom. Here we go again. Giotto and his unbelievable antics. He strode aimlessly across the white, untainted beach of the deserted island, sighing again at the lack of signs of human beings._

_Suddenly, his eyes caught something… indigo pineapple?_

_As he approached, he jumped when the 'pineapple' unexpectedly spoke._

_"__H-Help!"_

_"__Hieeeee!" Lampo shirked at the new species of pineapple in utter shock, "A speaking pineapple!"_

_Snapped!_

_The pineapple raised its face from the sand. Its face was just like humans'! If Lampo looked at the pineapple's face well enough, he would see a big tick mark. He would also notice another long-haired woman with a seaweed-haired man lying face down as well. However, he was too flabbergasted, and Mukuro kept his composure and carried on with his plan._

_"__No, we are humans (sarcastically). We were stranded here by a storm and haven't had any fresh water for a while. Could you get us some?" said Mukuro with a strained smile. _

_"__O-Okay," Lampo, convinced of the man's humanity, awkwardly galloped back to the café for some water._

_Unbeknownst to him, the three 'storm victims' was following all the way back to the café. He could not see through their illusion, to be exact._

**_About half an hour later_**

_"__I brought you guys some water!," called out the green-haired man panting._

_Sadly, as he looked up, nobody was in sight any more._

_== End of the flashback ==_

Giotto and G looked at the newcomers skeptically. Yamamoto immediately saved the day by introducing, "This girl is Chrome, and that man is Mukuro. They are also our friends."

"Chrome," the long-haired young lady said shyly.

Before anyone could blink, Mukuro appeared right next to the brunet with his eerie smirk, "Kufufu, to see you in such a pathetic form again. How nostalgic."

"Hieeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Tsuna yelped in surprise, staggering back in caution.

"When did you?" the wary Giotto was also surprised.

"Nufufu, he's just like me, then," said a voice. Mist suddenly formed in the shop, and out of it appeared Daemon.

"Daemon, why are you here?" inquired the frustrated Giotto.

"Nufufu, would you be cruel enough not to give a customer a cup of coffee?"

"Fine," Giotto agreed roughly, magically providing the required beverage into the aristocrat's hand.

In the end, everyone settled down with drinks. G with his signature 'robust cappuccino,' Giotto with a mocha, Daemon with a shot of espresso, Shou a milk tea, Gokudera an Lambo with iced tea and the mist guardians with hot chocolate. Yamamoto had a bottle of fresh milk.

"Mukuro, you bastard! How dared you shock the tenth!" screamed Gokudera with a slam to the table.

"Ma-maa, calm down, Gokudera."

"That's extremely right, Octopus-head!"

"Kufufu, octopus-head? How accurate."

"You _pineapple-head_!"

Mukuro broke the ceramic mug in his hand into pieces at that, "_Say that again?_"

"Mukuro-sama, please hold yourself together."

Soon the guardian table fell out in a wrangle, making the others face-palm.

"You have quite a lot of friends, haven't you, Shou?" the brunet heard Giotto.

"N-n-not really! I don't actually remember them," Shou corrected quickly, not wanting to be involved with maniacs.

"_Really?_" the tone in Giotto voice made the brunet turn. He started at the unusually grim look on the shop owner. Giotto's face moved closer to him, "You don't _really_ remember?"

The brown-haired flinched at that, "Wh-what are you saying Giotto-san?"

Giotto stared threateningly into the brown orbs.

"**Just who are you?**"

Shou was going to repeat how he could not remember anything in his former life. However, the question struck his mind. The brunet screamed at the sharp pain in his head and collapsed into the table as a result of a sudden flood of memories.

And

* * *

**_Ring!_**

* * *

At the same time the shop's bell flourished a ring and the door opened. A raven-haired man with an indifferent look in purple shirt and suit stepped in. Then the most attention-grabbing man followed him. The second man had a fedora and a neat suit on him.

** "****Chaos!"**

* * *

**To be continued!**

* * *

**Author's note** :

Finally, Reborn and Hibari arrive!

_Sorry that the last two chapters are full of too much rubbish comedy! I was trying to put in some fluff and it clearly failed ((sobbing)). This chapter also has too much drama, but, as you should already have noticed, we have reached the mid-point of the story, and Tsuna's mysterious memory loss is going to be explained from now on! _

_Also, excuse me for not explaining properly last time why Lambo is a kid. Hope it's clear by now! The same should be for what Lampo did during the sales boosting campaign as well!_

_Lastly, I'm afraid this story is going to end in a few chapters unless I decide to make the plot more sophisticated. Seeing how busy I would be as soon as the term starts, extending the plot would be unlikely, though! Thank you for the support, but in the end I'm too lazy to make a long shot! I'm not very consistent when it comes to a hobby!_

_Please read and __**review**__!_


	8. Chapter 7 : Who am I?

**Xx Amnesia xX**

_Summary : After a legendary battle where he singlehandedly dealt with a giant rival mafia family, Vongola Decimo disappeared without a trace. Two years later, the Rain and Storm Guardians found an ordinary, pathetically clumsy dark brown-haired man uncannily similar to their disappearing boss in a FREAKING FAMILY-RUN CAFÉ! Semi-AU/TYL_

_Disclaimer : I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. It's Akira Amano's. I just messed her work with weird ideas :P!_

_Warning : This is a HUMOUR and FLUFFY fic, but the fluffiness not guaranteed! Cheesiness and some drama in this chapter!_

* * *

**Chapter VII**

**Who am I?**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_"_****_Who are you?"_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_The brunet began to gain consciousness. He opened his eyes, only to find blurry images at first. He then made out a tall figure of a man. As the vision got clearer, it was confirmed that he did not recognise the frowning man. Who?, he mentally asked. However, a more pivotal question struck his mind, __**'**_**Who am I, again?'**

His head was blank.

_Before he could utter anything, the older blond man asked the same question, "Err, _**Who are you**_, sir?"_

_The brunet could only blink at that._

His head was blank.

_As if to confirm the brunet's hearing, the blond fired the same question again._

_"_**I-I don't… know?**_" __the brunet gave a seemingly stupid reply. It was the blond-haired man's turn to blink. Then panick attacked the brunet._

_"__Wh-Who am I? Why am I here? How come I don't remember anything?" questioned the brunet in shaky voice._

_At that the blond stared into the brunet eyes as if affirming the honesty of the statement, sighed and said in a softer voice as if mumbling to himself, "Amnesia, huh?"_

_"__Eh?"_

_The blond turned to the brunet and flashed a gentle smile, "It's okay. You don't need to remember everything now. Just rest." And he walked out and closed the door behind him._

_The brunet looked confusedly at the retreating man and paused in his though for a long while after the door was closed. After that, he decided to go to the toilet. In the mirror was a face of someone even he did not recognise. Could that really be him?_

_"_**Who are you?**_" __he said to his own reflection._

His head was blank.

.

.

.

"**Oi, Dame-Tsuna!**"

Shou woke up finding a black-haired man in black suit and fedora staring at him with an unreadable expression. The oddly nostalgic feeling of his voice, face, looks and the 'Dame-Tsuna' almost gave the brunet another round of headache. Nevertheless, the brunet could not pinpoint the man in his currently bleached memory, so he could only stare back with a confused look.

"_Dame-Tsuna_! Quit your idiotic act and come back to finish your _paperwork_," said the demon-reincarnated fedora man in crisp voice with a smirk.

Though the word '**_paperwork_**' strangely made his stomach cringe in pain, the brunet continued to stare in a blank look.

"So you don't really remember at all?" the man in suit sighed in evident disappointment.

The brunet later realised that he had been unconscious for about a few hours before and was now in his own attic room in Giotto's house. He also noticed other presences apart from the suit-clad man, especially the 'new' raven-haired Japanese man with intimidating aura.

Unfortunately, the menacing man seemed to sense the brunet's inspecting eyes as the raven turned to him and broke into a bloodthirsty smirk, "Sawada Tsunayoshi, this time I will **bite you to death**."

Then, in a flash, the Japanese man dashed towards the shocked brunet at an unimaginable speed, "_Hieeeeeeeeee!_"

"Teme, Juudaime aren't capable of self-defense in this condition!" screamed the silver-haired right hand.

"Stop to the EXTREME!"

"Bossu!" the indigo-haired girl called out in horror.

"Wait, Hibari!" Yamamoto tried to stop fearing for his amnesiac boss's safety.

Ignoring all the herbivorous complaints, Hibari proceeded with his assault at a speed unparalleled even by his fellow guardians. However, as soon as he thought his tonfa was going to touch the cowering brunet's head, the brunet suddenly disappeared from his sight!

Before he could think, the raven was disarmed. He then felt a hand reach his neck and a quick, firm chop. His vision briefly went dark.

"S-S-Sorry!" the supposedly '_defenseless_' brunet nervously said clasping his hands apologetically.

The guardians who had watched the entire event unfold : his boss's uncannily rapid rapid in form of a body flipping in the air and an experienced shock applied to the raven-haired to stop him could not help but wondering if their sadistic boss had returned with a shudder.

Only Reborn smirked at that, "My training went beyond the realm of human consciousness." He sipped his cup of espresso peacefully.

_No response from the raven._

"Hieeeee! Are you still alive?" asked the brunet more panically. He thought he was afraid of the police. Would he end up in jail?

Oh, how ironic for a mafia boss.

The brunet had hardly finished his sentence when Hibari suddenly rose with an extremely pissed face.

"Hieeeeee! P-Please forgive me!" the brunet jumped miles away from the no.1 intimidating man in the room.

Hibari could not help but raise his eye brows at the change. This same man would usually punish him for 'increasing the amount of paperwork' by forcing him to be _squashed_ in a _crowded_ Japanese rush hour train! Why didn't he defy? The omnivore's sadistic smirk sent chills down his spine sometimes. Damn that Sawada Tsunayoshi for toying with his severe claustrophobia!

Seeing this screaming and helpless version, Hibari unexpectedly paused. "I'm not interested in the herbivore you are now," said the raven with a hint of disappointment.

**Knock! knock!  
**  
A sudden knock on the door startle the brunet even further. The sitting suit-clad hitman decided to invite the visitor instead. At the permission, the blond-haired man entered. He was now in a neat casual suit with a jacket and a tie on.

"Hi, there, Giotto," greeted Reborn with a smirk.

Giotto only quietly took a vacant seat by Shou's bedside.

**Silence~**

"G-Good morning, Giotto-san?" the brunet awkwardly broke the ice.

Giotto sighed and flashed a forced smile, "Shou, we are going up to town today. Could you look after the shop with your friends?"

"Even G-san and Lampo?"

"Yes."

At that, the brunet looked down, hiding his orbs under his bushy bang, "Um! It's ok. Have a good journey!"

The blond then stood up and patted the non-existent dust, "Thank you."

Shou watched his patron's back receding from the room again, just like the first time they met.

As the door closed, the brunet suddenly asked in a grim low voice, "Just _who am I_?" His head was still bent down, hiding his expression.

Everyone seemed quite surprised at the question and did not know how to give an immediate response.

The brunet repeated more fiercely, "**_Who am I?_** You guys know it, right?" He then raised his face, revealing the resolute pair of amber orbs.

Shou smiled self-pityingly, "_Vongola Decimo_. I am related to him, right?"

The others, even Reborn, suddenly looked hopeful at that.

"J-Juudaime!? Y-You remember?" the silver-haired guardian's face lightened.

"Nothing but bits and pieces," admitted the brunet in an apologetic tone.

"Then you'd better not know now," said the hitman with fedora calmly standing up.

"So you really know my true identity," Shou concluded and rose out of his bed, "That must be why Giotto-san are acting odd these days."

The brunet faced Reborn more seriously, "Would you harm us?"

Reborn was utterly amused at the dramatic irony, "Definitely not _you_. But for _them_, it depends."

The brunet's frown deepened, "_Them_?"

The hitman smirked mockingly, "But I could tell you we aren't good guys. In terms of business, that is."

Not getting the blatant sarcasm, the brunet gave the fedora man a rebuking glare before finally walking to the door.

"Hey, _Tsuna_!" Reborn shouted as his hand reached the door knob. The brunet know the man was referring to him. Well, this bunch of people always insisted on this 'Tsuna' name after all.

"What!?" hissed Shou in an irritated voice.

After a moment of hesitation quicker than blinking, the man in suit said in an uncharacteristically kind voice, "Welcome back."

In a slightly embarrassed voice, the brunet responded, "A-Anyway, let's open the shop! Don't let Giotto-san down!"

Oddly enough, it was quite a nostalgic feeling. He closed the door behind him and sighed while leaning on it. He could not help but letting a smile spread on his face at the familiarly warm feeling in his heart though he quickly snapped out of it, "Wh-what has he said just now!? How could a stranger say 'Welcome back' to someone who have lived here for over a year so unabashedly!"

Suddenly, the door was busted open with a kick, slamming him unawares.

"Hieeeeee!?"

"That's for your cocky attitude towards your tutor earlier!" said the hitman with a sadistic  
smirk.

"O-Ouch! Wh-what tutor?"

"Let's see... Would you believe me if I say I have been your tutor for over a decade?"

The brunet shrugged, "You? A tutor?"

**Bang!**

A bullet narrowly missed his head. If he had not evaded it in time by instinct, "That insolent mouth. You never change."

As his slow brain finally processed the happenings, he screamed in horror, "Y-You are in possession of firearms!"

He ran away in utter disbelief.

**...In the café, 2 hours later…**

**~ silence ~**

_'Wh-what is with this thick atmosphere_,' thought a certain brunet with a sweat-drop as he mopped the shop's floor.

He raised his face to stare at the silver-haired man wiping the tables clean with vigilant eyes, _'But I must be cautious. Giotto-san is keeping distance from them for some reason.'  
_  
_I always think of you as a friend!  
_  
At that moment, he really wanted to bang his head on a wall for having said such a stupid cheesy line. Wait, why did he feel this wasn't the first time he wished something so weird?

**~ stare ~**

The right hand seemed to be aware of the stare and smiled innocently at the brunet, "Juudaime?"

"N-Nothing!" Shou immediately shook his head.

**~ More silence ~**

_'Ah, how tense.'_

At last, the ice was broken with "Hey, _Baka-Tsuna_!"

That somehow snapped the brunet even though he was not sure if it was his real name yet, so he faced the man.

"About that firearms earlier, it is out of question for a mafiaso not to carry one."

"So you are from the mafia?" Shou pointed at the self-proclaimed 'tutor' in dread. Why did this man expose themselves just simply like this?

"Not just me. _Everyone_ here," added the hitman with a playful grin at the squeak and shiver of the amnesiac. _Hieeee!~  
_  
"Secondly, regarding _'Vongola Decimo'_..."

The brunet perked at that.

"... he... is the most powerful man in the Italian underworld as the boss of the established and most influential Vongola family. Basically, our boss."

"... I see."

"Now, for his relationship to _you_," began Reborn with a slower speaking pace.

Ba-dump!  
Ba-dump!  
Ba-dump!

"_You_ are Vongola Decimo _himself_, idiot," said the hitman, gritting his teeth in pain.

The brunet widened his eyes. He remembered Gokudera's rattling the first time they had met, yet he could not make himself believe it was true,"Th-that's a l-lie!"

"It's up to you to believe it or not," Reborn continued sipping his espresso indifferently.

"Juudaime! You are called the 'saint of the sky' who destroyed the corrupted cycle of Vongola and led the mafia towards a more honest direction! There is nothing to be ashamed about!" Gokudera butted in with candid eyes.

"Yup! Tsuna is a great boss!" Yamamoto joined.

"B-Bossu is very caring for us guardians and people around him..."

"Also protects them to the EXTREME!"

"Yare, Yare, it's embarrassing, but you're actually quite a model for me."

The brunet cut them off in an unusually loud voice, "N-No, that's not it!"

Every eye on Shou...

"E-Erm... H-How should I put this? I-I'm always clumsy and good-for-nothing. There is never a single day Giotto-san doesn't have to worry about me. I o-often break things and cannot make any edible dishes. I-I just couldn't believe I am someone as an able leader like your boss..." the brunet stuttered with a blush. He then felt a grab on his shoulders.

The silver-haired looked into his eyes earnestly, "You are great in your own way, Juudaime."

"Yes, you are kinder than most mafia bosses," the indigo-haired girl agreed.

"B-But I don't even remember anything at all. I-I might not even be y-your boss!"

His left hand was later firmly held by Yamamoto's, "We have been your friends for ages. Even with amnesia or any conditions, we will still know you!"

"Don't you trust our EXTREME bonds?" said the crew-cut guardian with resolute eyes.

For unknown reasons, the brunet felt liquid trickling down his cheeks. He touched it and widened his eyes at the realisation he was crying. He was really moved by the camaradie of these people he did not even recognise, "E-Everyone…"  
**Craaaassshhh!**

Sadly for the brunet, the tearful reunion(?) was abruptly interrupted by the whole window glass crumbling.

"!?"

Suddenly, a gloved hand was locking on his neck threateningly, "Don't resist, Vongola Decimo."

The brunet snapped his head at the familiar voice.

_**"G-Giotto-san?"**_

* * *

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Author's notes**

_Sorry, but we have to stop here for this chapter :P!_

_Tsuna can even defend himself in his state. Surprised? No :(?_

_About Tsuna's combat skills, though he would have some reflex, he would not be as powerful as his non-amnesiac self. However, years of training with Reborn does have a subconscious effect (or so I think)!_

_Tsuna has to overcome his doubt towards his old friends he cannot remember while his guardians have to accept the amnesia of his boss in this chapter! It is hard and relatively dramatic at first, but they finally get over it! Nevertheless, as things seem better for Tsuna and co, another problem arises : Giotto! Guess what actually is Giotto! Why does he suddenly attack Tsuna after all this year together? Is there an ulterior motive for his patronage? What about his 'regular customers/ friends'?_

_Anyway, read and __**review**__!_


	9. Chapter 8 : The Vigilantes

**Xx Amnesia xX**

_Summary : After a legendary battle where he singlehandedly dealt with a giant rival mafia family, Vongola Decimo disappeared without a trace. Two years later, the Rain and Storm Guardians found an ordinary, pathetically clumsy dark brown-haired man uncannily similar to their disappearing boss in a FREAKING FAMILY-RUN CAFÉ! Semi-AU/TYL_

_Disclaimer : I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. It's Akira Amano's. I just messed her work with weird ideas :P!_

_Warning : This is a HUMOUR and FLUFFY fic, but the fluffiness not guaranteed! The drama in this chapter. I'm good neither with drama nor with humour, but please read and comment!_

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**The Vigilantes**

* * *

**Two weeks after Shou's appearance at Giotto's house**

**_Claaaankk!_**

_"__I-I-I'm s-so s-sorry," said a brown-haired well-built young man in a contradictorily stuttering voice laced with girlish nervousness. His shaky hands trying to wipe a man's trousers clean with a cloth. _

_The red-haired man's hostile gaze as soon as he entered the shop already made the brunet shudder. Unfortunately, while trying to help the man with the split caused by him poorly handling a cup of coffee he served, the spiky-haired man's leg accidentally knocked the table, making a glass of ice tea to fall from its place and break all over the floor._

_"__H-Hieeeeeeeeeeee!" the brunet screamed in more panic._

_The red-haired man was snapped, "Useless bastard!"_

_Being scolded by such an intimidating man, the brunet shrieked once again. He immediately did several bows as an apology, "Please excuse me! Please excuse me! Please excuse me!"_

_"__This is the hundred-something-th time you have broken things! Besides, you ruined my freaking favourite jeans!" scolded the customer irritably._

_The brunet could do nothing but bowing more. He was such a hopeless fellow! _

_The grumpy man turned to the shop owner, "How could you hire such a useless chicken, Giotto?"_

_That was like a stab at Shou's heart. He was always grateful for the blond-haired man's unconditional support and kindness. Giotto not only allowed him to stay and gave him work despite having no idea about his background but also treated him as a friend. It had only been two weeks, but Giotto trusted him so generously that the brunet could not express his gratitude in words. Yet, he, dame-Shou, could not give anything in return._

_He was just too useless. Too cowardly. Too helpless. _

_Tears trickled from brunet's eyes as the brunet was once again reminded of his desperate uselessness. "Giotto-san, I'm sorry. I'm such a dame-Shou," admitted the crying man with a sad smile._

_Giotto, however, handed the brunet a handkerchief to shed his tears and comforted him with a gentle smile, "It's okay. Everyone has their own weaknesses and strengths."_

_The brunet took the handkerchief and slowly cleaned his face of the practically non-stop tears. There was a long silence between the two._

_"__C-Could I-I have any strengths?" the sobbing brunet finally asked._

_"__Yes, of course," Giotto confirmed with a sincere voice and warm eyes gazing into the brunet's._

_"__E-Even I?"_

_"__Yes, Shou, anyone is strong enough to protect the ones they love. It might come in different forms, but with both hands we all can save something we hold dear one day."_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**Present**

**"****G-Giotto-san!?" **

The brunet could not make himself believe what he was seeing. He was almost strangled his invariably generous patron! He widened his eyes in utter disbelief at the unusually menacing air given by the normally cheery blond-haired man he thought he had known so well. Sadly, however, Giotto had a side even he had never been aware of before.

The silver-haired right hand was promptly on guard, "Temee—" But Gokudera was forced to pause in his tracks as he noticed there were no rings on his hands!

"We have confiscated your rings," revealed his red-haired counterpart, G, who appeared out of thin air.

"When did you!?" Yamamoto asked in scandalised surprise.

"_Normal _people shouldn't be able to pull that off unnoticed!" added the female mist guardian

"They aren't _normal_," the man of few but wise words, Hibari, concluded.

"Nufufu, that's correct," said a mocking voice belonging to no one else but Daemon, entering the scene with his mysterious mist as usual.

"As expected from _a Vongola cloud guardian_," the travelling Shinto priest, Asari, also suddenly appeared behind Yamamoto, swiftly pointing sword at the swordsman's face (ironically). The Asian young man was understandably shocked by the lack of presence and speed of the previously supposed 'innocent citizens.'

Then, before any of the Vongola guardians could be on guard, they found themselves threatened with various kinds of weapons by 'innocent citizens,' AKA Giotto's 'regular customers.' G popped by the silver-haired guardian's side and pointed his companion arrow. Daemon pointed his trident at the male and female mist guardians. Lampo hand-tied his black-haired look-alike. Alaude successfully hand-cuffed Hibari, to the latter's surprise. Knuckle restrained Ryouhei's arms with his unhumanly strong hands. Only Tsuna and Reborn were left free of threats and restrictions. (The latter continued to sip his espresso.)

"What are you people _actually_?" the world's best hitman asked with a rare serious face at last.

"Are you in a position to ask?" G reminded the hitman, and the curious arcobaleno clicked his tongue in irritation.

Giotto, however, stopped the red-haired man, "No, G, they deserve to know. After all, it would be easier for us as well."

The blond-haired man then stepped forward to face Reborn and bowed politely, "Sorry for my comrade's rudeness. May we introduce ourselves again: we were the _Time_, a vigilante group which had existed until a few years ago. I am Giotto, a former leader of the group. These are my comrades in the cause."

"The Time," Reborn recalled, "the oldest vigilante group in Italy that mysteriously just disappeared."

"So you are related to the mafia, after all," the silver-haired half Italian hissed in dangerous tone.

"On the contrary, we were poles apart from the mafia. We constantly protected people from unfair persecution and helped improve their lives. The police here are so useless and corrupted as you _mafiasi_ know so well."

"But boss never deals with dirty business," the indigo-haired girl was confounded, "what would you vigilantes want from us?"

"Are vigilantes all barbaric to the extreme?" the crew-cut expressed his agreement only to wince as the fastening of his arms got painfully tighter.

"Please refrain from insulting us," warned the strong priest in suppressed anger.

Staring at the female mist guardian with an icy cold glare, the blond-haired leader demanded in a serious, interrogating tone, "That's our question. What do you_ Vongola_ want from us vigilantes?"

The guardians appeared to be at their patience's end at the condescendingly hostile atmosphere they were given. Then the arcobaleno suddenly spoke, "Before we tell you, I have one question."

"Fire it."

"Why didn't you capture Tsuna from the beginning considering you knew about Vongola and the mafia? Why now?"

Unexpectedly, Giotto's expression and tone softened, "To tell you the truth, we have been grateful for the Vongola tenth generation. Since the Decimo's succession, almost all hideous criminal activities and poorly corrupted families were wiped out. Thanks to his reformation, even we, the vigilante group which once required to continue operation for hundreds of years, were allowed to retire and have peaceful lives back. As a result, I don't actually mind a few of your presences here."

"Also, as vigilantes, we are more of the 'surface world,' we didn't know Vongola Decimo's face," Asari promptly added.

Nevertheless, the blond's face soon darkened with again, "However, we could not deem the appearance of _all_ the guardians safe. It seemed to be a graver issue than we thought at first."

"We put two and two together," said G, puffing a cloud of smoke from his cigarette.

"And realised the only time all of the six, no, seven Vongola guardians could be present," Daemon continued.

"…is when Vongola Decimo is involved," Asari finished the explanation off.

Giotto turned his face to confront the totally clueless brunet with a gentler voice, "So, Shou, you are the Vongola Decimo, right?

"V-Vongola D-Decimo? M-M-Me?" the brunet uttered in a dazed voice. Despite his dreams, memory loss and Reborn's words, he still was not convinced someone like him could ever be a mafia boss. "Th-This must be a misunderstanding. H-How could a loser like me…"

"Stop the act, Decimo. What's your business here?" G cut the younger man short in a harsh tone, bringing him to tears.

"I-It's not as if I wanted to be an amnesiac!" Shou corrected in an inappropriately loud voice and blushed as he felt all eyes on him, "R-Regardless of who I used to be, I genuinely thought of Giotto-san and everyone as friends! And I'm thankful!"

Giotto prevented G from retorting back and gazed into the brunet's eyes to confirm the truthfulness with his hyperintuition and sighed in relief, "It's ok, G. He's speaking the truth."

Reborn noticed this and made a mental note to check up the blond-haired man's background. Anyway, it was also high time he revealed the purpose of their visit to the man, so he put down his espresso mug to speak.

"We are here simply to retrieve our missing boss back, that's all," said the hitman in a straightforward tone.

Sensing the sincerity in the fedora-clad man's statement, Giotto signaled his friends to lower their guard. Asari sheathed his sword. G lowered his poisoned bow, receiving a death glare from the storm guardian nonetheless. Trident vanished from Daemon's hand, and Lampo loosened his tie of the two guardians while Alaude unlocked the handcuffs.

"Now, with the suspicions clear, let's me explain our situation more," the former vigilante core leader began with his usual charismatic smile that makes girls swoon, "We are now retired and living normal citizens' lives as you could see. I'm running a café, something I wanted to do for ages!"

"We still had some mafiaso pestering us from time to time, though, so we were afraid you would harm us. We are so sorry for doubting you," Asari apologised.

As an apology, the blond-haired shop owner treated everyone a free drink. (Not that they ever paid for any, anyway.) Giotto and Shou had a mocha late. G drank his favourite 'robust cappuccino.' Lampo and Lambo had hot caramel milk while Chrome had milk tea. Alaude and Hibari got blueberry smoothies. Gokudera was given a juice cocktail whereas Yamamoto drank his bottled milk as always. Everybody was now settling in their seats with great beverages. (Somewhat fluffy again after the intense drama, yeah?)

Reborn was holding his signature drink, hot espresso, of course. It might be a good thing his loser student ended up in a coffee shop as he could have many free cups of the heavenly stimulant. He was not so lulled by the blond-haired ex-vigilante's masterly brewing, though. He had to ask him that important question, "Hey, Giotto, do you have hyperintuition?"

So bluntly does he as well.

Caught, Giotto nodded admittedly. You could not lie the world's greatest hitman who possessed the mind reading ability almost as great as hyperintuition after all.

"As much as I would like to say impossible, anything is possible in _our_ world," the assassin smirked in triumph when his 'accurate' guess was confirmed, "Could you somehow be related to Tsuna—I mean—Vongola Decimo?"

The blond placed his cup down and stared into space in pondering. He answered Reborn in serious tone, however, "It is said in my family that we are related to Vongola Primo[1] . The founder of the _Time_ is believed to actually be his younger brother. The elder followed the path of ruling the underground whereas the younger stood for the safety of the surface."

Reborn nodded in understanding. It was just as he guessed. The word 'time' had a connection to the 'sea shell,' which is _Vongola_ in Italian.

"Anyway, you are all welcome to stay until Shou recover his memory!" Giotto offered cheerily.

"I-Is that really alright?" the brunet asked in guilt.

"That's fine. You're my trusted employee after all. Take care of the shop again from now on!" Giotto flashed a warm broad grin, extending a hand towards the amnesiac for a handshake, which he reluctantly took.

"You! Don't dare call Juudaime _employee_!"Gokudera immediately got worked up.

"Maa maa, Gokudera."

The atmosphere of the Cielo café appeared to light up and become lively with noises again. Unfortunately, no one, not even Giotto or Reborn, sensed an approach of a raging storm.

* * *

**A few days later**

Today Giotto and his friends went up to the town for some ingredients and coffee beans (by cruise, of course.) Gokudera, Yamamoto, Hibari and Mukuro were all gone to do their missions not far away while Reborn went back to report to the Vongola HQ. Chrome and Lambo decided to take a beach stroll.

"Ahh What a peaceful day!" a certain brunet exclaimed in content, stretching his arms after he finished the cleaning. Cielo café was finally ready for business. Although Shou did not expect anyone to drop by with all of their regular customers away, he needed to keep this precious shop of Giotto running and going.

**_Ring~_**

The brunet jumped at the bell ringing. Surely the indigo-haired girl and her boyfriend could not come back after ten seconds!?

"D-Dokuro-san? Did you finish with your stroll already?" asked Shou, still engaged in washing the dishes, but when he raised his face he found no one but an old tall man with a basket laden with oranges. The man's face was totally gross. The whole face was so badly burnt that the brunet could not identify him as a human.

Erm… Why did he have a bad feeling?

"Young man, would you like some oranges? It's very delicious" said the ugly stranger in a creepy voice.

The brunet sweat-dropped. Why did he feel as if he were in the _Snow white and Seven Midgets_? Hey, this was oranges, not apples! Old geezer, not old hag, too!

Summoning up his courage, Shou refused awkwardly, "S-Sorry, sir, but we don't need any more oranges here."

"Please, young man. My wife is dying in a hospital. If she is gone, how could I live alooonnnee" the disfigured man broke down dramatically.

The brunet was automatically anxious, "O-Okay! I-I will buy one!" He fumbled his wallet for a coin, "Here."

The old man smirked. It was easy to fool this soft-hearted man, "please eat it with care, young man."

Somehow, the brown-haired waiter had a gut feeling that he should not eat it, blurting "N-No!"

_What did you just say, Shou?_

"Why, young man? Oranges are best when fresh."

"I don't know, but NO!"

The man lost his patience (so quickly?), commanding in a menacing tone "EAT!"

"N-Not now!"

"I said E-A-T!"

"NO!"

The old man had enough of this, so he whistled, and two extremely intimidating men appeared, looming over the brunet. "WOULD YOU F**KING EAT NOW!?" the ugly man scolded in a soldier-like tone.

"H-H-Hieeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Yesssss!" the brunet shrieked girlishly, putting the fruit in his mouth.

It was not long for the brunet to collapse unconscious. Well, it was pretty obvious he just ate a drugged orange.

"You did it boss!" one of the muscular men praised sycophantically.

"Now the Vongola would…" the other mumbled hopefully.

"Just wait till the guardians come," the elderly orange vender smirked in victory.

* * *

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Author's notes**

To explain some facts over again…

[1] As I mentioned before, Giotto in this AU is not Vongola Primo, and the Vongola Primo is actually someone else. Too lazy to go on about him, though. How about writing another fiction about this AU Primo and his brother? Joking :P! Should I do that as a present for the 50th reviewer. Well, it's not like this ficwould get that far anyway : /!

Hope you don't get too confused with Giotto's real identity. Ask anything you don't understand and I will endeavor to answer it as much as I can.

**Next time: Kidnapping. How could the amnesiac Tsuna handle this?**


End file.
